S4 League : Rushing to the Top
by Knos Sempai
Summary: Word is, a tournament were only those, which powers are unmatched, can participate. Aiming for the top, for fame, for money, for eternal glory. In this Futuristic world, a normal guy, wakes up on his adventure, following his one and only dream, to become an eSper, and to win this famous tournament. Along with his best friends and the Fumbi, Knos rushes for the top.
1. Chapter 1 : The Moonlight in the Sky

Chapter 1

The Moonlight in the Sky

_"Darkness is such a quotable word, it meaning can be relative and only proportional to the mind that is using it.  
it can mean, even from the most daring action, to a fragile small feeling of a relationship, is subtle like the  
resonance of silence, also bizarre as the grotesque idea of love. but, beyond anything, it simply means, unknown.  
so general, yet critical. that is why, I stand alone, in the darkness, not because I want a solitary reminisce, nor the  
idea of the protection within it; I just do it with the simple reason that its danger is only known to those who has  
seen the light."_

_Yet, I remain Calmed -"Aeon"._

* * *

Whether is an idea, or just my imagination, I recall something marvelous within it, a small fragment of a

crystal on the top of the antenna who has no color yet is noticeable and shiny, soaked with not only the

tears of lament but the sweat of glory; it's roof is called _The Winning Road_, a simple name if you ask

me. I remembered the idea of the end of the world on this tower, as the day falls its power grows, for all the

lights that covers it. It has colossal windows that could be seen through even at many kilometers of distance,

maybe I am just exaggerating but is just so impressive that there is no words that can express the

importance of this place, although is not a luxurious building, it is a huge spectacular pinnacle of ideas, shiny

as the morning sun, its light covers the streets of the Central Plaza in the _Netsphere_, with nothing as tall to

be compared, is the place that many people wish to stand and yet they can't, not for political or prejudicial

reasons, but for the meaning that is within it, to win.

Yes, I do remember, there was a full moon, huge and round, big enough to eat the sky. under the moonlight,

a tower shines with all of its capacity, like it's planning to prove to the moon that its light is not the only one

that can mantle the planet. on top of tower, a flying artifact that resembles the shape of a smiling face. On it,

a crowd of people who is about to explode out of the euphoria that has been shown by this solemn event,

on top of the flying machine there is a letter and a number, "_S4_", that looked like it was floating above it,

moving and stretching. Below of this machine, stands the roof of the massive tower, on it, there was a green

plaza covered by flowers, which is considered a deluxe object these days, I mean, that is a _Real Flower_

Garden

after all, which is quite difficult to have these days, since everything in the _Netsphere_ is _Digital _of

course, like _not __real_. Surrounding this sea of colors there is the lights of the fireworks and the confetti raining

above this celebration event. the sound was disoriented by the many voices of the people only muted by

sounds of cannons and the fireworks, beneath of this mantle of waves there is a speaker that is rising the

multitude around the Netsphere, one shout gave the world a minute of silence, spreading like the wind, there

was an announce that even make the world stop.

_- And, For today and beyond, here are, the winners of the S4 League Tournament-_

And just like that, a mist appeared on the top of tower, a platform elevating, within it, a group of six

Silhouettes, each one of those is unique on size and texture, there are 3 people who stands on the Front,

each one of them using a different pose. however, on the backside, 3 whose stance is just common and not

fashionable, are the ones which names sounds louder, each one of them has it's unique token that gives

them their unreachable background.

_-Here they are! not only winners of this tournament, but the figures of the S4 history, winning a second time!? Is only possible for them!_

Along with the words, the crowd goes wild, and not even the fireworks stand a chance with the force of this

announce, as loud as the sound itself, the ground shakes, and the moon atop shines even brighter. Below it,

a stairway rises, and smoothly goes higher and higher. Each second is recorded for history, each breath is

remembered, the tourney is about to finish with the most anticipated scenario, the crown of S4 being divided

into 6 small portions, the proud head accessory is about to have its users. within seconds the stairway stops.

and a pedestal with six unique items are being shown to the world. not even life itself can be as eternal as

this moment. a curved figure start to walk, along the other 5 entities. each one of them start to climb the

stairway, followed by the sound of glory, is their time. A massive hammer goes with a buffed man, a plain

blue sword is carried by the curved woman, a purple dress is being showed by other girl, a bright armor is

fixed by a thin man, a thunder-like pole is carried by the other figure, and lastly a hood, dark as coal, covers

the face of this last silhouette. until they reached in a mere seconds that lasted a couple hours for me.

Already on the top, they proceed to carry their own crowns, and finally giving end to this event, they shout

the S4 motto. As unique as powerful, their words stumble any living being across the _Netsphere_. On the other

side of the town, there was the show in my old home TV, in front of it, there was my sister crying of

happiness since her special one finally completed her goal, a simply smile was given by my mother, and me,

speechless, was in front of this mirage, for me, there was not a second that was forgiven, yet if I were to

recalled with all the details, I couldn't; so close yet so far of reality, the screen shuts down, and my dream

is reborn anew, I will, someday, stand on the top of that dreamy tower, and rise my glory.

* * *

Then I woke up, Reality hits hard, it was morning already and the day has started without me, oblivious

about my self, I remembered there was something special about today, yet I couldn't reach that idea.

not long enough I realized that today is not a regular date, it was the day that I must come forward and

follow my ideas. Not even after I raised my head, I heard a bang on the door, and within seconds the

shadow of my childhood enters.

_-Wake up!__  
_

_-I just did-_ I explained myself_._

_-It matters not, hurry the heck up-_he says, along with him there was this other figure that comes forward and touched my soul.

_- Come on, we have no time, the bus is just outside and if we miss it, we will have to wait a couple..._

_- Okay, okay, I will._

Took me no more than a minute to reach my bag and my headband, and rushed towards the door, there was no time to waste.

_- We are going downstairs, hurry the heck up, will ya?_

I nodded and went for my doorstep, on the side of it, the night table was sitting in silence, on top of it, the was the picture that always welcomes me and wishes me goodnight, I explained to it.

_-Wish me luck_, - I chuckled _- as always you do._

On the picture, the maternal figure that stands on the background gave me a divine smile, and warms up my

travel spirit. my mother whose luck has been always protecting me, is for the first time, wishing me a

goodbye and a safe journey. Not long enough I rushed my goodbye and welcomed the stairs, memories of

the small wall that protected me all my life are being left behind as I closed the door of my small house.

Shown by the house itself, there is no though that money hasn't been my forte, but its dimensions are

always calmed and welcoming, it takes a lot of time to remorse the feeling of what I am leaving behind, the

sole feeling of going out is not compared to this moment.

_-Be right back and wait for me_- and just like that I left the house that have all my childhood.

I put my thumb below my chin (old habit of mine) and rushed toward the running bus. on the doors there are

my two friends that has been the most closed feelings of a family as of today.

-_Hurry or we leaving you behind-_He said.

_-I'm coming!~_- I shouted.

* * *

The bus started to move and just like that, I ran to it, climbed on the door and left for a journey that will not

only prove my purpose, it will also change my way of life. As I reach my spot, I Salute the smile of my friend

-_Here we go._ - I said.

_-Barely, if it weren't for us, you would have missed the bus pal._

_- Calm down Serets._-Rose said.

I chuckled.

_-Not my problem, we are in the bus anyway.-_I concluded.

Serets, is just rude, that is how he is, but is not like he means it anyway, is just his habit. Though it must be

tough for people to meet him and swallow his way of talking, me?, I don't really care how he express himself,

is just his way, rude perhaps, but well, there is no point trying to change people out of their ways of living.

he has been a long time friend since our first fight, oddly enough it was the day before my mother died, I

recall that he brought me an ice-cream the next day, and weirdly enough he told me _not to cry over a lost life._

Normally those words would have made angry to anyone, in my case, it made me realized about moving on.

Since then, I have been always listening to his methods of treating people and laughing about the failed

attempts of friendship of him. He is just a normal guy, I think, with problems as any other human being. he

has a spiky short hair, dark blue with little to none length. his clothes are a little baggy and for no reasons

he hangs a head protector on his right shoulder, I remember he says that someday it's going to be

fashionable. good luck with that, his pants are less fashionable with a black color, is weird for me or anyone

that knows him to see him wearing other pants color. his jacket looks like a leather armor, with (normally) a

black and white striped shirt. Along with us there is Rose. Shy? nope. She is pretty straightforward and cares

for us so much, just like a mother would do, she flips if anything is done wrongly, and will always try to do

things like they are supposed to be done. She has this princess-like aura, and it's shocking not to see her in

a good mood, other than that, she is just like another normal girl, I think. She has been my friend since I

have memory, lived next to me, then moved near the _Netsphere _and moving back and forth for her studies.

She is smart, not too much, not too little. Quite the gun fetish she has, weird. she can recall any guns

measures, force, power, accuracy, ANYTHING, really. She is just about my size, a little taller. her chest, well is

quite big. I can't count how many times guys has asked her out, and all of them were rejected, I don't

know the cause of this, and it has never been my interest in keeping notes of it. there was a time that she

has been picked by the size of hers, I remember that I had to fight some guys that were being rude to her,

since then, our relationship has been a nice friendship. There is no more to say about her, is just hard to pick

up any details of her since she has never had any openings. Something that does get me is that she does

not believe in our goddess, _Mezame_, even after always fighting for peace and justice, just like any _Follower_

would do, in my case I wasn't raise in any religion really, though I would always look to the sky and pray for

anything that I may ever need. NEVER, ask Serets about god, he would just go on and on talking about

_Mezame_. The road started to look bigger and repetitive and after some long hours the sun started to fall

down, weakening as the time runs. My mind was doped and cramped, all the thoughts and plans have been

discussed and soon enough

the _Katras Sector_, our destination, would be right in front of us.

_- I wonder how much time are we going to spend on Katras Sector._

I whispered.

_- If we are lucky, a month or two_- Rose Implies

-_Hey Serets, what are you hoping about this, I mean, I know about you wanting to become an eSper, but besides that..._-I questioned.

_- I wanna meet somebody..._

_somebody? _I replied.

_-yeah, you know Faller?_

If I recall correctly, Faller is one of the last S4 League Tournament winners, is the buffed guy with the huge

hammer, in the games, his strength is said to be unmatched, 1 hit off that hammer and you are done. quite

fearful.

-_Yeah I know him..._

_-well, I am gonna beat him, and make a name for myself as the strongest hammer user..._

_-silly dream... Just kidding._- his is easy to mess up with, I think I am a masochist since he will normally will annoy you about his ideals and stuff.

-_not silly, but Grandiose..._- He shouts.

Everyone has his dreams, I respect that more than anything. whenever I see people, I try to image what

things have happened to them, and from that, I learned how to respect the others, no matter what choices

they took. Is my way of respecting people, one will never know when this "Respect" will save our very lives.

And just talking about respect, there this little scene that has been bugging me for a while. Not too far from

us, there was another group laughing about this little girl. not cool, but is not my problem. well, at least not

now, knowing Rose, if she gets a hold off...

-_crap here we go again...-_I talked to myself.

Not too far from my thoughts, Rose was hearing all the commotion and by reflexes she stood up and went

right for trouble.

-_Hey, cut the crap, don't you all have shame? -_Rose yelled to them.

As soon as I was standing up, one of the guys, took a chance to stand up.

_-Missy, wanna learn how not to get into other people problems? back off._

_-Hey douchebag-_Rose replies _want to shut the hell up? can't you respect a girl? or is it that in your tiny head of yours can't understand, such a simple command?_

The guy shocked by the response of her, simply grim a little smile.

_-I tried-_ He said-_you gotta learn from it the hard way._

As that been said, the guy rises his arm and was just about to launch a punch to Rose's belly. launching his

body to a low-profile stand, dropping his stance into a crouched one. Mostly this will get anyone caught off

guard since is very difficult to expect a low stance in a close distance fight, however in this occasion.

_-Take this! -_he yelled.

I normally would have interfere in the situation but, experience has told me, that is not a good idea to make

Rose angry, they will learn this lesson quite fast. just before the punch reaches its destination, Rose makes

a small movement but pretty quick and dodge to the side of the huge halfway, and as soon as the punch

misses its target, Rose's leg rises up the stomach of the guy, hitting without any resistance and

destroying the little strength of the guy. Just don't mess with Rose, I learned that the bad way. the body of

the guy falls to the ground out of breath and quickly try to overcome it to protect the little shame that he has.

_-What?, did it hurt?-_ she says.

_-quite the kick but nope, it did not hurt you Bitc..-._

Oh god, that guy would have left with just that kick, _but noooo!_ he had an ego to maintain, truly sorry

about him. It's not so far from getting his ass kicked by Rose. they came after her and she welcomed them

with a series of kicks, it was pathetic, it ended as fast as it started. After a quick, yet painful beating, that

group had to drop in the next station, and by drop, I mean getting throw out of the bus by Rose.

_-Don't you ever show your faces again, you hear me!-__  
_

That group ran away after the shameful act, is funny to see how people can't restrain themselves to such a

trivial matter as is the ego. Soon the doors close, and we get back to the girl. A plain girl, some round

glasses, not taller than my shoulders and quickly proceeded to give Rose a thankful bow. just as expected,

Rose is just strong as weak. whenever she gets emotional, is a very painful scene to see. The day her

brother died because she was unstable for weeks, I would visit and stay with her many days, but those

memories are saddening since is a side of rose that I would never like to see again.

_-Worry not, they will never mess with you again, and if they do just call me and I show them good._-_  
_

Is simple for Rose to say that since she has been practicing some martial arts since she was young. The

young girl affirmed that she is reaching for the _Katras Sector_, as us, she wants to join the great_S4-League_.

Before the Fourth S4 Tournament the _Katras Sector_ was a part of the Netsphere, but since it's a troublesome

part of the city it was decided to become an_ Area of Selection_. A place for people to play some _matches_hoping

to get chosen by any _clan_, and become an eSper. the only way to become an eSper is to be chosen as one,

and to do that, one must impress _any_ _clan_ in the _Netsphere_, how? simple, one must play in a public "game"

and get the attention of any clan member in the _Netsphere_. so basically, if you do well in the games of the  
_  
Katras Sector_, you will most likely to be drafted as a member of a _clan,_and this was our first very goal,

everyone has their mission in the _Netsphere._Serets was getting his baggage ready and then a little smile can

be seen on his face, the driver was announcing the next stop, while the girls were talking about what they

will do once they reached there, to me, it matters me not what to do. I just have my goal in my mind, reach

the _Netsphere._

* * *

The bus is stopping meaning that we reached the Katras Sector

-_Is time to move._- Serets said.

As we go out of the bus and dismissing the glasses girl, we start to plan our next course of action. It was

pass five and it was getting late, whether we stay and search for a way or not, we were tired, and hungry, it

was logical to go and seek some shelter and a place to eat yet the sudden realization of how big this was cut

in our minds.

The City, is quite beautiful and scary, tall building which dozens of ads shining all over the places, giving us a

feeling of being in a dream, the people walking and moving without stopping and making the world seen

unstable. Since this city was inside the _Netsphere_ area it was logical to start seeing _eSpers,_ though not a

single one has appeared in a noticeable way. the crowd waves were huge and the sounds were coming from

all the ways, as someone who lived all my life in my town which has a low population, this was inspiring and

new. The streets were big enough to hold a battalion and it was easy to be lost in the vast area. Looking for

some ideas we stopped in a huge bar, we decided to eat something here and of course looking for some

ideas. _The Fallen Star_, is the name of the big building, intrigued by the looks of it we entered and became one

with the crowd. The place had this weird theme, mostly wood-carved statues were inside and around its

pillars there were some machines with bright lights, a sea of people were moving all over the place and for

us, it was confusing, we reached for a table along the place and sat down. Not a couple of seconds later, a

boy with a... Maid costume? oh _Serets _must be laughing so hard at this moment.

-_May I help you guys with anything-_the boy said in an audible yet fragile voice.

-_We just reached here, so we were wondering about how to enter to a public group.-_Rose explained to the boy

about our situation, it was easy to see that the boy was accustomed to this kind of thing, since his reactions

were cold and direct. -_I get that all the time, is very easy actually. what you guys must do is reaching to the_

main desk

_and ask about the public matches pending recruits list. you guys can add yourselves in the list.-_ pretty

easy, but I get that a lot of people must be using that way to be selected, and of course, we were eager to

start our journey and practice for the upcoming events. _-is there another way to get selected-_ Serets Asked.

He, even being so different from me, we do think alike. and the expression in the boy got us a good feeling.

he pointed out that, we can try reaching any group leaders and sending them our petition to join. is a

different way, but a more direct one. the boy left our food on the table and moved along to tend to another

customers, in today community, money can be quite easy to earned and use, is all pure digital, and it's stored

in our _digital core_, basically is our wallet and ID provider. Is a small chip that is installed the day we are born,

we can simple access it by thinking about it. Funny, a thousand years ago, this method was highly unlikely to

be put in use since many manifestations. At the present time is a common and legally forced measure, I don't

get why some people are trying to avoid any _digital object_, me?, I love it. This method was put in run when

_The Data Era _Started, around the year 160X, it was around this day that the Netsphere finally opened and

gave us the gift of being an _eSper_ or as many used to call them, _"A data User"_ it was only the beginning of

this futuristic live.

Next to us, there was this TV Screen, showing many news of the Netsphere, Fights, Games, anything related

to the Netsphere and/or eSpers, and that is where I would watch for the first time since we arrived, a _Public_

Match.

This what we came for, this is the only way that will get us into the Netsphere, once I am in there,

there is no limit, I think. Deep in my mind a memory is being recalled as soon its starts, my world will fall

apart, just like a dream, broken images are coming to me and so, I felt victim of myself. _A subtle mystery is the_

only think that I can recall, a warm welcome into the abyss. There is only darkness beyond, and that is the reason

why I am

_afraid of jumping, because once I spread my wings, there will be no more._

_Knos?~_ as my eyes draw some light, I recover myself. when my vision arrives, there was just this figure, with a questioning smile.

_-Are you okay?_

_-Yes... Rose._ - I Replied.

Is a bad habit of mine, I will always have those dreams, yet I don't know why, is like another mind thinking it,

and me just a mere spectator of it.

-_I guess we should call it a day, and go and find some place to rest. What about...-_Serets was trying to give us

a final touch for the day yet, not even a second after it, a

Flash went by, and just like that, the sound of a familiar voice raises up behind us. A Fragile reminisce that

even our eyes doesn't cover up with our expectations. at this very moment, my head is trying to turn to,

what is to believed, was a blank spot in the space, yet a single silhouette is using such area... and there he

was, _The_ _maid boy_.

-_May I Suggest the Floating Paradise?_

The expression on Rose and Serets face was, just like mine. A pale reaction covered with fear, wondering

what just happened, as if, this tiny looking boy that we thought to be fragile and weak, was, actually,

someone with a secret power, or was just a digital illusion of some sort, but none of those thoughts were

actually spot on.

_-Is anything amiss misters? miss?-_

Just about my brain went blank for such an unexpected situation I recalled, what is to believe at this very

point of my life, the most awkward situation that I have ever encountered.

_-Are you..._- I haven't finished my thoughts when a familiar statement was heard. _- He is an eSper guys-_Serets

told the first time, an eSper, was right in front of me. While our group was just getting the idea of the

situation, a bang was heard across the room, the maid boy just as he appeared, he left, a warning reminder

to get our heads straight, this is not my simple town anymore, I am in the very place that I wanted to be,

and here things could get rough easily and faster than any other place. As our Eyes met with the direction

were we heard the loud sound, a table is resting in our vision, a big guys is grabbing the waiter, shouting

some gibberish_. -_ _Here we go again. I think._As I was expecting Rose is just about to repeat the same act as

we seen before, but I feared that this time we weren't going to be so lucky, I grabbed Rose's hand without

hesitation, a fight in this place wouldn't be so smart if we don't really know our opponent strength, maybe is

just my idea, maybe is only the fear that we are not in a safe area, as I recalled the small fragile boy that

went right through us without sweating at all. Rose's eyes met with me and, of course, she doesn't

understand my actions. quickly she escapes from my grip, and with a disappointed look on her face, she

faded away, my reach was not long enough to catch with here and as fast as I could, I search for Serets, as

we nodded, we rush with no time to lose.

-May I know why today is filled with Douchebags like you? eh mister? let him go.

Rose imposed herself in front of

the set of guys, right in front of the huge monster of a man. a quick punch was about to land on Rose's face,

however she was fast enough to dive and dodge that missile, but this time there is not enough momentum

for a counter-attack from Rose, the man throws the gentleman over the bar, landing on the stack of alcoholic

beverage. just at the next second a punch is launched, this time, is faster and is not possible for Rose to

dodge, time seems slower when the adrenaline takes your body, giving me enough speed to throw myself

against Rose, pushing her out of the giant reach. at this time a quick kick landed on the big man face, Serets

got a nice landing on his head, but soon a fearful thought was inside of me, _Not enough_. the big guy is

unaffected, not a simple knock-back, not even a painful reaction has been noticed, a cold shock on my spine

is telling me that things are going to get ugly, Serets's leg has become the next victim from the giant hand,

his body being grabbed by the man, while his kick is yet in that man's head, desperation is all over us, as a

team we had never got this kind of opponent, time froze, the clock wasn't ticking, that second, contained all

kind of emotions. Time I perspective, is the first "law" that seems to be broken in the daily life, that moment

was an eternity for us, but just a flash for the rest of the day, a hammer was in the giant belly. a Shady-

Brown mallet is resting on his body and soon it pushes the big guy into the wall, breaking some tables in the

process and painting a crack on the cement. As we recover from the panic a woman in a suit walks slowly to

the thug, a badge flashes around with a shiny light, a golden shield is the representation of herself. a pale

green hair flows around in front of us. She quietly grab her long, heavy weapon on her back. The crowd was

silent, the smell of alcohol start to share the room it's scent. and then the woman raise her voice with ease.

_-You again? when will you learn? poor Brutus doesn't know when to stop eh?. Well sorry buddy, a little jail time for you again.__  
_

Her voice, was respected, and everybody went back to normal, like if this was a common situation. I looked

at Rose, she was, speechless, Serets was just the same as her, we couldn't do nothing, and yet here he was

unconscious on the floor. The woman turns her back on him, and promptly came to us. with a heavy gesture,

her voice tumbles in our ears.

_Not even a day in here and already causing trouble? look guys this is not a theme park, so no funny business, just let us take the problems, there is no need for an __intervention from a group of wannabes._she spoke.

_we are quite sorry, miss._I responded.

_No need._ She replies. _just let me do my job and everything will be fine. just don't cause trouble.-_

with no effort she carries the thug and throws him outside, were the other "cops" are. and then they left

without any traces. Just like that, my mind, my goals, everything little thing that I had in planned, were in

doubt. _Is this what I was looking for... yes, yes it is.-_as we picked up what we thought to be the end of our

day, our frustration was clearly seen.

_Is ok guys. It is our first fight, not our last, we are going to get to the top._

-Serets, with the back hurt, gave me a positive reply, just as Rose...

_ok, now we are off to a hotel, is time for us to rest. tomorrow we will start our search._ Again this feeling, a voice

rise behind us, _-oh, going already? and here I hoped to have a little talk,_- just as a needle penetrating the skin,

this voice echoes in my head. I turned and see this guy. a pale-brown coat with a black shirt underneath it, a

small dagger is on his waist, a grim smile is on his face, scary, the feeling of knowing nothing always take on

us. _what do you want?_I Replied_._just as I prepare my stance and backing off a little to give myself some

breathing room._-Nothing much, I just_ _want you guys in my group._

_What?-_

Destiny can be such an ass sometimes.

* * *

_Chapter 1 The End._


	2. Chapter 2 : The Morning Sun

Chapter 2

The Morning Sun

_"No single doubt have survived, after being afraid there is only two ways to go, either you move on, or run away. sadly either way doesn't make us lose the fear. only death." Aeon._

A dream, another one. Only after noticing the sun in my eyes, I discovered that the time flows, I raise my hand trying to reach the ceiling, waiting for the unexpected to happen, it kind-a does, the ceiling falls on my face, not the best way to wake up. it's only a moment after that the mind remembers my location, I was on the bottom bed in room of the Sunrise Facilities, the place where we are staying. After all that happened yesterday when a man with no remorse at all, recruited us after seen what happened in the bar. This man is the leader of the Rising Sun Group, which consist of 13 people who wants to get into the spotlight just like everyone else. Geonardo, the Leader of the group is already an eSper, though his ideas of why creating a group of underdogs is non-answered, it does benefit us to have him as a leader. Now moving back to my dreaded situation, I was bothered by the fact that my breath was being taking away by the collapsing bed on top of me. I proceeded to free myself off this agony.

_-Serets!~ Wake up!... You are suffocating me..._

No response. _SERETS!..._

_C'mon Man I am dying here..._

ZZZzzz... - No response, good lord I am going to die, and I haven't even get into the Netsphere.

The need for some oxygen is making me anxious, Serets is too heavy, no way to carry him and my hands are not in position to lift the mattress anyway, moreover my legs are being cramped by the bed too. Is one of those situations that seen not probable, like out of a comedy movie. After 30 Seconds or so and no signs of help by Serets, I am panicking, even if this look like a joke, I may die if I am not careful enough. The clock is ticking and the time does not forgives. Out of ideas, I... Farted. Took no more than a few seconds for me to hear the following statement.

_God! what the hell!?, Knos what are you doing!? it smells like dead dog! The Heck did you eat? are you trying to kill me? _- he shouts.

_You made me do it, not my fault. _ I replied. _ and come on, is not that bad. _ just as lifting the bed, he gave me a foul look with disgust, and a little chuckle was returned to him. however, very little did I know that this action had many other consequences. The door opens with a similar face entering to the promise land, a land that is fuelled with the odor of a little gas, gas that was used to save a life but yet its purpose doesn't help me in this case.

_Guys what was that nice are y...o..u...tw...o..._- the body of Rose soon falls into the ground, a minute of silence was given. I had no idea that this gas was a potential killer.

At the lobby, we let Rose for recovery in the couch as we are presented to the group as the latest attraction. as soon as everyone is reunited and Rose regains her consciousness, Geonardo gives us a word.

_As many of you know, Here they are, our newest members. just to be clear, we are not, a permanent group, our only goal is to train and become an eSper, and for that I have the tools-. _cough- _Anyhow, my name is Geonardo, Let me officially welcome you guys to Sunrise. _

_My name is Rose nice to meet you all!_

A faint aura of desire is being observed by my very eyes, is not a mystery that Rose has been always popular to other guys, well, she is pretty no doubt.

_The name is Serets, I hope to train and become the best hammer user in the Netsphere. _Serets said in a Cheerful voice.

Awkward. the silence after that introduction was, awkward, Feels bad to be him. with a little shame he step back and now is my turn to say something. Most people always try to look friendly, others try to share their goals, and others try to strike some mystery to keep the others at bay, in my case, honesty is the best weapon. Just say what you want, the other details will soon be revealed.

_My name is Knos, and my objective is to become the champion of the S4 League tournament._

A sudden laugh was followed by my words, of course that's the goal of everyone here, I take back what I said, never tell the true, screw that, I made a mistake and said something that was a little childish, now nobody will take me seriously, however there was someone at the back that did not laugh only chuckle, a girl with a short black hair. After the shameful introduction the leader put some order in the room.

_-As I said before- _Geonardo started to talk.

_-Our goal is to get you guys into the Netsphere, and by that we all must learned what it is to be in there, and the meaning behind it._

Huh? the meaning behind it? the Netsphere was the area of origin of the _Data users_, Becoming an eSper, is the only thing that I had in mind at the time, but what it means to _be_ an eSper?

_-Being an eSper means to be able control a data amplifier. it's a little device that can connect our brain cells with the S4 tower's super computer. this device will soon be inserted in your skin as you enter to the Netsphere. that means if you get recruited by a clan, you will receive a letter that will give you some orientation in how you can obtain this chip. however there is another way to obtain the powers of this chip, and that way is to be in a "Stadium" can anyone tell me what a "Stadium" means?_ Geonardo asked.

A voice in the back answered the question_. -a "Stadium" is a controlled Area is connected with the S4-SC, allowing this area to amplify the power of anyone that is within this area. _It was the Short Black hair girl.

_-Wait a second_- I asked _-the Kratas Sector is not a Stadium. how did the other eSpers used their powers if they weren't inside a controlled area in the bar?_

Geonardo Answered me. -_simple, They already had their chips installed, that means, they can use their power anywhere, however, the farther you are of the S4-SC, the less power you are able to use;-_ Then after a couple seconds of silence Geonardo raises his head.-_ now to be a full eSper one must master a data weapon, for example._ Geonardo reaches his pocket and gets out a small cube, he soon crushes it and a blue sword is appearing in front of my very eyes, some light appears out of the sword along with some numbers, and finally it takes a solid form.

_Here it is, this is called a Plasma Sword. this is a data weapon, as you can see, this is made out of data, technically speaking, this weapon shouldn't exist in this world however thanks to the connection of the chip that has been inserted on me with the power of the S4-SC, I can materialized it, and it becomes a real physical weapon. however if for any reason I let it go too far of my hand, it will return as a data cube._

He throws the sword to me. It was just some centimeters out of his hand, and the weapon started to dissolved into the small little cube that he had. I was ready to get hit by the sword/data cube but just as the range of the cube and Geonardo was increasing to more than 1 meter, the cube came back to him and attached to his pocket.

_-As you all can see the weapon cannot go too far from your reach or it will become a data cube, however every data cube can have different ranges or methods, for example, a bomb, can be thrown and will not dissolve into a data cube until it explodes, and the Cutlass can be thrown for many meters and still not dissolve into a data cube, but for now let's just keep in mind that letting go your weapon is not a good tactic in the battlefield unless you are not going to use it anymore._ Geonardo kept talking about how the data cube works, and the time went by. -_ Well that's enough class for today, go and take a rest guys tomorrow the real deal will start._- just as he finished, he left the room.

With nothing more to do, the group starts to divide in 3 sections each one greeting the new members, us, and introducing themselves. I was being observant of this short hair girl, but she never came to greet me. I grew impatient of it, however there was no way for me to reach her, soon the day went by, and we went different ways. I was not tired so I went to take a short walk to know the facilities. The _Sunrise _building is close to a controlled area, as I remember on the map, there is a little spot called _Neden_, normally this place is the center of the of the _Katras Sector,_ and is where most of the people go to train or have some public matches, someday this place will be a battleground to me, so I decided to walk by it and take a good look at it. It was getting dark so my time was short, is not a good idea to be alone in this place at this hour, Geonardo gave us that little tip. As I walk the moonlight started to show and the possibilities of getting in trouble is rising as the time fly by, yet I wasn't scared, mostly intrigued of this new world that has been presented to me. The air was thick and the feeling of loneliness is dissipating, I know there are people here, but just as myself I try not to be found or finding anything. I reached the Controlled Area, that looks like a digital panel, like a wall that has been set up from heavens, a pale blue light that is telling me that once I pass this nothing would be the same. I entered.

I took a look at the big warehouse building just right next to a symmetrical space, a perturbing way to rise an structure, Though logical since this area should not give any kind of advantage for any team. I admire every single meter that has been set, every corner, every little detail that has been built. Two small bridges connect to the building in the middle and a little house with this barrier set up, probably this is the place where the team plan their tactics and reborn anew. I don't understand the concept of being reborn, I don't even get the idea of getting shot and not dying, there are many mysteries that eludes me. I started to climb the little house on the corner just to have a better idea of what is surrounding it. I grab a ledge and proceed to jump into the roof.

_Wait a second... I don't feel tired at all. _I spoke to myself.

_is like my stamina is not decreasing not even a little. _I wasn't expecting something so surreal, my jumps are a little higher than normal, and my vision is quite perfect too, is like I am another human being, I have a complete idea of my surroundings, this is what is to be, an eSper.

_Pretty cool eh?. -_ a voice startled me from behind. just as I try to locate the source, it felt like air was dissipating. yet there is no one behind me.

_over here.- _is that...

_Geonardo?- _

subtlety, he let a small chuckle_. - got me. _he answers.

A body felt from heaven and landed just right next to me. what it was amazing is the height of the jump, is like five stories tall, and yet he landed with such precision and no sign of pain.

_ how? I mean how can you jump like that and landing with no problem?_- I asked.

_ Looks like you are feeling it already and have no idea of what's going on. Am I Right?_

I nodded.

_ This is a controlled area, it's a place where you can be an eSper and not noticing at all. even without practice, you already know that one doesn't get tired, and furthermore your physical abilities are increased. For example, try to lift this crate._

The wooden box looked heavy, a normal human would never lift something like that without proper equipment.

_ but..._

_ Try it. -_ he affirms.

I couldn't believe what my eyes were watching. my muscles weren't twitching as I lifted the crate.

_ Wow..._

_ Ok- _he sighed. _That's enough for a day, there is a heavy training for tomorrow, and of course it would be your first fight._

I turned my back, just to realize that I was alone again, he disappeared, he wasn't here anymore. a chuckle was my expression, followed by a smile. I looked into the sky and see the moon right next to my goal. The _S4 Tower, _the tip of the tower, the summit of everything that I desired is right there,my objective is so close yet so far. My head soon turned around and gave myself a little air time, landing in my two feet knowing that this new me shall be back tomorrow. I left not looking back. just as the moon takes over me, I walked away.

_One day. I shall be there. I promise._

And the day was over.

This scene was watched over by a silhouette, giving no aura whatsoever, it just calmly disappears into the night. waiting for a tomorrow, waiting for a morning sun to start all over.

I reached to the Sunrise Facilities. Everything was quiet, Everyone knew that tomorrow was a day of many hardships, and there was no going back. I saw the door that will hold my life for a while, I knocked and entered only to find a dark mellow moon over the window, Serets was asleep already and Rose is in another room. is time to sleep, to rest. As soon as my head hit the pillow I fell into my deep sleep only to wait for what is coming for me.

I was six in the morning, a small beep killed my snooze, a sun that it was still numb and not shiny was over the horizon. Serets was grabbing his gear, a small protector over his head, I geared up with my clothes, and soon we will marching to hell, only then I did realize that today is a whole new different experience to be lived. I nodded in deep silence as I reached the door, I looked back and hurried up Serets, he waved and told me to go first, I shut the door and went for the lobby.

Almost everyone was there already, Rose was next to the Black haired beauty, their clothes seemed a lot different today, the special clothing was for a better maneuvering moves, with quite the elasticity for a proper balance. Geonardo was sitting on the front chair right next to a digital board. Sooner than late, Serets came down all ready. Everyone of us was subtle, in voice and movement.

_ I see that every one of you is ready, as I said yesterday, our group first training will be today, however the basics are not to be forgiven. Let's head to our Stadium, let's go. _- Geonardo takes a short breath and open the door that was locked. As he opened we saw a huge stairwell going even lower than the basement, it was a large halfway at the end of it, and soon another metallic door was in front of us. behind it, there is a small arena, it has a square form with two sides. divided by a little wall in-between, far from the middle there is a green panel surrounded by 4 iron pillars. It was a cool atmosphere, and the smell of metal was on the air, it was heavy. Outside of the arena there are three panels, which soon are occupied by Geonardo. Everyone was taking a good look of the surroundings, as if every meter must be introduced properly to them. A couple of minutes after this, Geonardo started the power unit on the panel and the lights of the arena started to glow.

_Alright people- _Geonardo Shouted. _This is our training field, here you guys will learn how to use a data weapon, and of course how to move around the field. probably some of you have already figured out that your body is different..._

He is right, is just like yesterday, I feel lighter, stronger too. This must be a...

_welcome to your first own Controlled Area, or just call it, your very own stadium. Training Field is the name of it, not a spectacular name but it fits its use. In this place you guys are officially an eSper. Get used to your body now, we will start the training in five minutes, so hurry up._

Everyone was moving around with extreme ease, some people could jump real high, and in Serets case, some people grew stronger at inexplicable speed. I felt lighter, like I could run for hours without any rest whatsoever, however, I kept my composure and just ran around without stopping at all until Geonardo told us to do so.

_Gather around here people, you see that panel over there. if the Lasers on it are blue, you guys can go inside of it, if they are red, do not try to._

Some people were already going for the red lasers, Stupid people doesn't know how to take orders. but they went through with ease, I kept shut and went to the blue panel.

_As you all can see, there are two sides -_ a familiar voice was heard over the speakers, it was Geonardo.

_that means you people are divided in two teams, Alpha and Beta. if you see anything in Red, that means it's an enemy, if is an object then it belongs to the other team. just a little demonstration. Serets! go through the red lasers._

I can't believe how unlucky Serets is, for him to be chosen into an experiment is just bad luck. As soon his trembling body went inside the red lasers, which for me it was blue, he dissipated, a green mist was expanding consummating his body into dust. Some data numbers appeared in our sight, around him, a shaking scream of fear was heard from him. I try to figured out what was happening, the calm expression on Geonardo ticked me off, but I sat silent waiting for an explanation. Just as the second went by, a known voice was heard on the other side of the arena, it was Serets.

_Once you are in a Stadium, your body, your mind, your very own being becomes data. so if anything happens to it, you will reborn anew into a secured zone, that zone is right inside the lasers. Now, try to look at your team, can you see anything different?_

After that being said, I try to focus my eyes in my partners, if my vision is vague, nothing seems out of the ordinary, however, if I keep my eyes in someone in specific, a simple illusion shows above them, giving me their names, and a little green bar on top of their heads.

_ if you see a little green bar, it shows your friend data health, in simple words, it means the Life of your teammate, if is full, that means your partner is healthy and good to fight, is if low, well you can get the idea now can't you?- _Geonardo finish his explanation and soon gave a buzzer, shutting down the lasers.

_Alright everyone, time to get a real gun.-_

Some noises are growing on the center of the arena, a dozen of little boxes are spawning out of air, those must be some data cubes, containing some armament for us.

_go to the center now, grab a data cube and stick it in any part of your body. remember, once you stick the data cube in that body part, it will remain there until the controlled area dissipates._

We are all on the middle, I put the cube on my right leg, just a little below of the waist. after I heard a beep, the cube is on my leg, and it turns transparent.

_Alright, Now crush it!_

A little shock was given on my right hand, the fingertips when numb for a second, and like Serets disappearing, from my hand, a light green aura was giving birth to some random numbers, with ease the numbers started to form a substance, and finally took the form of a white small pistol, my first weapon is on my hand, a _Handgun._

I was, surprise for the weight of it, it was like a feather on my palm. Not heavy, yet with enough consistence to be handle with ease. It was my first time holding a data weapon. I was excited, and soon my idea of becoming an eSper was finally achieved, I can now become a S4 Champion. But happiness is never complete. my handgun, my very first weapon was just a mere pistol to what I started to see. A huge _Cannon _appeared on Rose's hand, looked heavy and really powerful, and for Serets, a big blue hammer was resting in his shoulders. not only them, but everyone seemed to have a different yet more powerful weapon than mine. A _Heavy Machine Gun_ on the black haired girl. Bull$#! .

_Hey Geonardo! why my weapon is a simple handgun? are you kidding me!?_

_Chill out Knos, that weapon that you have, got its purposes, advantages and disadvantages._ _Also, The cubes that you guys got are unique for each one of you. Consider those Data Cubes your own. Furthermore, I Did not select those weapons, they are random, so if any of you think that I gave you a bad weapon, then I am sorry, but I didn't, you can blame the fumbi for that._

_The what? _I asked myself.

_Moving on-_ Geonardo started to explain _- I want you guys to get familiar with your weapon, soon enough you will use them in a real match. There are many kind of matches in the Netsphere. However the one that has been declared the to be the pinnacle of the S4 is the Touchdown Match. _A Touchdown Match is when both team tries to compete carrying a yellow ball into a goal, which is the green panel surrounded by four Iron Pillars. The popularity of this game is, beyond any competition.

_However- _Geonardo says-_ we will start with a simple Deathmatch. it consist of eliminating the other team using your weapons, you guys can use any tactics, since is an all out match. anyhow, get ready._

My five minutes consisted on pulling the trigger, and reloading. It was depressing since my weapon was very simple and looked like it doesn't do a good amount of damage. is frustrating that my first weapon is such a weak one, also not only the feeling of inferiority in strength made me mad, the sight of my eyes were infuriating, since I watched how this very powerful weapons had many special abilities, Rose's _Cannon _could charge up and deliver a powerful explosion to its targets. Serets _Blue Hammer_ could create a powerful wave that expands in a circle area, and not to mention the powerful HMG (Heavy Machine Gun) that could hold lots of bullets, and discharge them at a regular sequence.

_Get into your bases_- Geonardo announced this. I was preparing for my utter defeat, but somehow my feelings were overcome by the wish to win. I will not lose, I will not stop here, I shall bring this victory, my first victory. The time has come, this match could determine my abilities, and I will do the best to keep my high expectations. A buzz sounded, giving us five seconds to start the match, my small white handgun wall called once my hand crushed the tiny Data Cube, it began to reappear, this time a little faster, my thoughts were focused in just one thing, to win. the round has officially started, my team deployed into two squads, we took the left path and took cover right on the left flank, a first shot was given, and though it did not hit on a target, it felt like reality, this was really happening, a sudden turn of my two teammates made me look to the left area, there was still no sight of a single uncover enemy, I began to move really fast to the next cover. Just as my feet were luring me to the next ideal spot, a bullet went right next to me, this bullet gave to me the smell of metal, the path of it went directly below my shoulder, it did not land on me, however in desperation a quick turn to the right obligated me to dash into the ground to find some cover. Mere seconds have already passed yet it felt like a year for me just to move to the next area. a desire of moving on walked right into my thoughts, I looked around and saw the other squad pinned down in heavy fire, probably that HMG was the reason of that, I turned to my front and let my eyes met with the origin of this shutout, it was the Short-dark haired girl with that heavy gun, she was crouching with the gun in her right leg and both hands occupied the handler, I assumed a crouching stance and let my first shot on her right shoulder, it landed. The girl fell backwards a little and soon regained her posture, her target was changed to me. At this very moment, I saw in top of my sight some numbers, it appeared to be the score, we were losing 5-0, can't believe that already all my team members had fallen already. I moved out of the bullet trajectory in order to take point on the left side of the cover, at that moment my eyes met with a blue solid metal, A hammer, Serets' hammer was already on target. The pain that I felt was, inexplicable, I was bombed right to the floor, I observed on the bottom middle of my vision, some blue bar, this have to be my data Health, or as I call it, my _Health Points (HP), _not good, it was down below 20%, that hammer really took a big chunk of my health. I tried to regain my posture and shot Serets in the head, it landed, but he didn't die. I took one second to realize that my shot took around 30% of his HP. This gun is not strong enough, I can't kill him as I was at the moment, however even if I get to hit him again I could knock him back some more, giving more breathing room for another shot, I fired, and missed. Not enough time, a second painful shock engulfed my body, however this time was a close explosion on my right that gave me death, it must had been Rose's Cannon.

A sudden light illuminated me, like waking up from a dream my body was rebuilding and getting back in one piece, being reborn or spawning was such a dreadful feeling, it's something that is not common, I wasn't mentally prepare nor I did have the time to be. However even dead I could see my partners, like a ghost, I was stalking them for some seconds, giving me some time to plan my next course of action. No point, we are doing 8-2 already, they were crushing us, _Beta_ team had such a nice tactic they got, the heavy machine gun to keep all of us at bay, while the hammer seek us out and crushing us without problems, and the cannon was the support for that hammer, simply eliminating any rest of resistance that we had left. There was no way to block any of this. 27-14, our lost was imminent since this was just a 40 points match, I can't shake the feeling of not being capable of turning the tides, if only I had the hammer, or that cannon I could use the same tactic and break their formation, my team main guns were only rapid fire ones, nobody in my team had a special ability, there was nothing that _Alpha Team _could do, except.

_Hey Serets, we got this- _

_we sure do Rose, we just need to keep this formation and soon they will not have any kind of resistance, good plan by the way Rose.-_

_Thanks~!_

A shot was right on the Black haired girl, she fell down with no resistance at all and began to dissipated into the air. Rose was shocked of this since her main job was to support any incoming enemy that could break the formation, however she could not see any target nor enemy.

_Serets! there is someone on the right flank take him._

_Alright- _Serets responded and soon began to rush to the cover from where the shot came from, a huge jump while carrying the heavy hammer let his force multiply on air, assuring that anything that get caught by the hammer or the after-wave could hurt enough the enemy and of course pushing him out of the defense stance, giving Rose a chance to finish off anyone that survives the attack. A crack appeared on the floor and wall after the hammer landed, however nobody was on sight and of course nobody got hurt by the hammer nor the wave. this info was given to Rose and soon it affected the formation since the hammer wasn't doing its job. Rose quickly instructed Serets to go back to formation, however in the process of this action, a couple shots landed on Rose's back, and just before she turned over, a last hit on her head made her disappear. This gave the _Beta Team_ a new problem since they were stuck in a singular and very closed formation they were getting outflanked by _Alpha_. However this was not the case, since It looked like all _Alpha_ was on the same cover they had used since the beginning of the match, when finally the reason of why this sudden turn have appeared, I was giving them a hard time with my speed, letting single yet very accurate shots on _Beta_, at this point the match was beginning to turned, 33-24.

_Great this is working!-_ I Shouted.

After my tactic was put on use, the tables are beginning to turn, since they can't focus on just one spot they had to spread out, however my team had only rapid shot guns, meaning that if they try to spread to cover more area and not letting me move around they soon will be caught by the overwhelming shooting rate of my team. However even after everything that I did, there was just a little window of opportunity for my team to win, that HMG is giving them a really bad time, if only I took care of it once more, we could have enough breathing room to kill the remnant of their team.

_ 37-35, my HP is pretty low, however Serets is dead at the moment, and Rose is taking heavy fire, so she can't hit me, is only matter of time until Serets comes back to the ground, and the hammer at this time could easily break our poor defenses, I must kill that HMG._

It took no more than a second to ready my feet, as soon as I saw an opening I rushed as fast as I could and went for the HMG. But, in the end, she saw me through, there was no time to retreat, and sadly there was no other choice than continuing my route, I saw everything, time moved slower, I could see the bullets being shot at me, I took a deep breath and keep running, I could do it, her HP was low, if only I could land a headshot on her then my team could simply swipe them. A Light, I saw a Trajectory, and finally pulled the trigger.

40-38 was the final score, we lost, however I do remember pulling the trigger, and seeing my bullet going through her skull. After my first game, and of course my first lose there was only one kind of emotion running in my body, _Happiness_. The adrenaline, the fast-paced match, the love that I have for this sport has reborn anew, but not as an spectator, but as an eSper. I lifted my hand as my body started to shake, the Buzz gave us the signal that we are no longer in a controlled area, I soon fell back to the floor, without any kind of energy left, I had put my body in some serious condition, I needed to rest, there was no other thing to do, just lay down, Geonardo was standing right next to me, right below a lamp in the ceiling, while the light was covering his face.

_Great job Knos...-_ he told me, while leaving a familiar gesture, and finally noticing a subtle smile on his face. After that he left for the others.

I grabbed my hair, while still having a serious fatigue I didn't feel tired anymore, the only thing in my mind was not the fact that I lost, not even the idea of having a small handgun as my first weapon, but only the joy of being able to do what I dreamed of. To be an eSper, to participated in a real match. I finally went numb, but just as my body was preparing to shut down, I gave myself a laugh.

_I did it._

_Chapter 2 The End_


End file.
